miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/"Nie tak jak myślałem" ♪One-Shot♪
„Nie tak jak myślałem” One-Shot Ten one-shot jest inspirowany z jednym z filmów Olchusia, gdzie przerabia swoją teorię w sprawie sceny balkonowej i Troblemakera. Ta historia przedstawia to, co według mnie może się przyczynić do jeszcze niepoznanego odcinka ze sceną balkonową. Zapraszam do czytania oraz wyrażania swojego zdania na temat sceny balkonowej. Jestem ciekawa, co wy o niej myślicie. Miałem właśnie zajęcia z szermierki. Pchnięcia, bloki, wypady, sunięcia. Potem pchnięcia, bloki, wypady, sunięcia i tak w kółko. Póki jeden z nas nie trafi tego drugiego. Nigdy nie przepadałem za szermierką, uważałem, że jest mi całkowicie nie potrzebna. Do czasu, aż nie stałem się Czarnym Kotem. Wtedy ta sztuka stała się bardzo przydatna w mojej drugiej tożsamości. Gdyby nie ona, nie mógłbym sprawnie walczyć ze super złoczyńcami takimi jak Czarny Miecz. Teraz jednak, byłem już zmęczony po dwugodzinnym treningu i jedyne, o czym marzyłem to zimny prysznic. Czekałem tylko, aż trener powie trzy magiczne słowa: - Koniec na dziś – wrzasnął D'Argencourt. Byłem chyba pierwszy w szatni. Gdy otwarłem szafkę zobaczyłem pobojowisko. Wszystkie rzeczy z torby walały się poza nią. Buty wisiały na haczykach z powyjmowanymi sznurówkami. W jednej ze skarpetek znajdował się telefon, w drugiej jakieś papierowe kulki. Moja koszulka całkowicie pognieciona. Przez to, że do około była pełno moich kolegów, mogłem tylko posłać mojemu kwami mordercze spojrzenie, na które w odpowiedzi się do mnie wyszczerzył, udając niewiniątko. Zabrałem szybko swoje rzeczy i ruszyłem pod prysznic. Długo oczekiwany zimny prysznic. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że przez Plagga, moje ubrania nie zaśmierdły camembertem. Jako ostatni wyszedłem z łaźni. Nie tylko, dlatego, że było mi tam przyjemnie po męczącym dniu, ale także dlatego, że moje nadzieje były puste, a przy wszystkich nie mógłbym robić wyrzutów pewnemu kotowatemu fruwającemu żarłokowi. - Plagg – powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć groźnie – możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego w kieszeniach spodni mam niedojedzony ser? - To dla tego, że lepiej pachnie, niż te twoje perfumy – zaśmiał się do mnie bezczelnie – a oddasz mi te resztki? - Szkoda, że tylko Ty tak uważasz. Bierz je zanim się uduszę tym zapachem – mruknąłem i sięgnąłem po dezodorant. Może zamaskuję ten ohydny serowy odór. - Czyli co, wracamy do twojego wypasionego pokoju i mojego wypasionego awaryjnego zapasu. Och jaki jestem głodny, zaraz padnę – panie i panowie, oto wiecznie nienajedzony „kot”. - Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć o jedzeniu? – zapytałem, ze sarkazmem w głosie, kierując się już do wyjścia ze szkoły. - A o czym innym miałbym myśleć? - O czymkolwiek innym niż ser. - Hymm…- zamyślił się na chwilę – nie, to raczej nie możliwe. Marzy mi się wycieczka do fabryki sera. Och jak ja bym zjadł taki świeży camembert – rozmarzył się w mojej torbie. - Plagg … - nie mam już siły to niego. Wychodząc ze szkoły zauważyłem kłopoty. To znaczy Alec’a Cataldi. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył ruszył ku mnie, razem z kamerzystą, który od razu zaczął nagrywać. Zmierzałem schować się z powrotem w murach szkoły, ale Alec był szybszy. Cholera… - Tutaj Alec Cataldi, a ze mną jest młody model Adrien Agrest – przedstawił się do oka kamery przyciągając mnie do siebie, – który zaraz odpowie mi na bardzo ważne pytanie. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale mocno mnie trzymał. Gdzie mój Goryl, kiedy choć raz jest mi potrzebny?! - Powiedz mi Adrienie, jakie relacje łączą Cię z Marinette Dupain–Cheng, projektantką najnowszej okładki Jagged’a Stone’a – spytał mnie Alec, przystawiając do mnie mikrofon. - Że co? – zapytałem niczego nie rozumiejąc. Po co wypytywał mnie o Marinette? Myślałem, że zacznie mnie wypytywać o kolejna kolekcję mojego ojca, o Chloé, a nie... - Chodzi mi o to, co myślisz o swojej koleżance. - Marinette jest świetna, pomocna, miła i… - niedane było mi dokończyć. - Nie o to mi chodzi, tylko czy Ci się podoba? Taka ładna dziewczyna na pewno jest warta by zawiesić na niej oko – zagadną Alec patrząc na mnie puszczając oczko. - Marinette jest dla mnie tylko przyjaciółką, więc nie za bardzo rozum… – odpowiedziałem, nie za bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. Wiedziałm też, że moje policzki zaczęły lekko różowieć. Fakt Marinette była śliczna, mądra, skromna, urocza i taka…taka…no wspaniała. Możliwe, że gdyby nie Biedronka to pukałbym do jej drzwi…ale… - Sami słyszeliście, co Adrien Agrest sądzi o dzisiejszym newsie, zapraszam teraz na reklamy – skończył Alec i ruszył z kamerzystą do furgonetki telewizyjnej. I jak gdyby nic sobie poszedł. Czyżby to był dzień bezczelności? -Ciekawe, o co mu chodziło, z tym wypytywanie o Marinette – spytał cichutko Plagg, ledwo wychylając łebek z torby. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale co do tego mam złe przeczucia. W tym momencie akurat przyjechał Goryl pod szkołę, by zabrać mnie do domu. Dopiero teraz?! Wsiadłem do niego, z uczuciem jak wtedy, gdy się narozrabia. Dlaczego akurat coś takiego czuję? Przez całą drogę się zastanawiałem, o co mogło chodzić, Alec’owi? Po co pytał akurat o Marinette? Bardziej już zrozumiałbym, gdyby pytał o Chloé. Ona mogłaby rozpowiadać w dalszym ciągu, że jesteśmy parą. Nie rozumiem, więc tego cyrku. Dziwne pytanie. ''Czy podoba ni się Marinette? ''No…może trochę…ale kocham Biedronsię. Gdy tylko wszedłem do mojego pokoju, padłem na łóżko i zamknąłem oczy. Miałem zamiar trochę odpocząć zanim wezmę się za odrabianie lekcji. Słyszałam jak Plagg z odgłosem radości wychodzi z mojej torby w poszukiwaniu swoich zapasów sera. Przez przypadek musiał włączyć telewizję. To tyle zostało mi z ciszy i spokoju. Leciała jakaś powtórka programu rozrywkowego, w którym wspomniano, że mój ulubiony muzyk, Jagged Stone, uczy się piec w jednej z paryskich piekarni. Chciałem rzucić tylko okiem i wrócić do odpoczywania, ale to, co zobaczyłem zmusiło mnie do poderwania się. Jagged Stone był w piekarni rodziców Marinette i to ona uczyła go piec! Podszedłem bliżej i usiadłem na kanapie. Gdy zobaczyłem te croissanty to aż ślinka mi ciekła. Z tej piekarni są takie dobre, że dostaje takiego świra, jak Plagg na swój ser. Spojrzałem w kierunku, gdzie Plagg pałaszował swój ser. W tej chwili go zrozumiałem. Nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym niż ciepłe croissanty z czekoladą. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że ekran telewizora zrobił się różowy. Pomieszczenie, po którym rozglądał się Jagged było mi dziwne znajome. W końcu mnie olśniło: to był pokój Marinette, ale tym razem wyglądał inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Było tam…więcej moich zdjęć…mnie Adriena. - Chyba ktoś się w tobie podkochuje – usłyszałem Plagga, który znikąd zjawił się koło mojego ucha. - Nie wygłupiaj się, na pewno nie…- zacząłem, lecz przerwałem w połowie. Wspominałem, że wcześniej mnie olśniło, tak? To teraz w mojej głowie zapaliło się milion żarówek! Marinette, gościła u siebie Jagged’a, a ten musiał jej wejść do pokoju z kamerami i wszystkie jej prywatne rzeczy pokazał publicznie, a przez moje zdjęcia wywieszone na ścianach, ktoś mógł sobie pomyśleć, że się we mnie kocha, tak jak Plagg. Lecz może tak jest? To by znaczyło, że moja rozmowa z Aleciem nawiązywała do…to znaczy, że Marinette, …która została teraz… O nie! Teraz jest idealnym celem akumy! - Plagg, ruszaj się. Musimy, coś robić! – krzyknąłem. - No nie, nie teraz – jęknął kwami, który próbował wepchnąć pozostałe pół krążka camemberta do pyszczka. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! -Eeeee…- wrzeszczał Plagg, mając pełen pyszczek. Po przemianie wyskoczyłem przez okno i ruszyłem w stronę domu Marinette. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. Gdy byłem już kilka przecznic od piekarni dostrzegłem pióropusz dymu przy Łuku Triumfalnym. Bez namysłu skręciłem w tamtą stronę. Przemierzałem dachy najszybciej jak mogłem, aż w końca saltem wylądowałem na chodniku tuż przy uszkodzonych samochodach. Był to ogromny wypadek. - Całe szczęście, że nikt nie został ranny – usłyszałem za swoimi plecami. Kiedy się obróciłem dostrzegłem najwspanialszą istotę pod słońcem. Biedronkę. Jednak było coś nie tak. Wyglądała na lekko przybitą. - Tak, to wielkie szczęście. Ciekawe jak do tego doszło? – zastanawiałem się. - Już sprawdziłam - no tak. Biedronka wszystko wie – według jednego z kierowców, jakaś postać stanęła sobie, jak gdyby nic, na środku jezdni, a wjeżdżające ją samochody po prostu przez nią przejeżdżały jak przez ducha- wyjaśniła. - Czyli co? Mamy wezwać Billa Murey’a i pogromców duchów? – zironizowałem. - Kocie, to poważna spra… Nie dokończyła ganienia mnie, gdyż w okolicy rozległ się alarm. Pędem ruszyliśmy w stronę dźwięku. Okazało się, że pochodził z Narodowego Banku. Nie dobrze. Jak burza wpadliśmy do środka. Dookoła biegało wielu ochroniarzy. - Biedronka i Czarny Kot - przyszedł do nas z nich. - A co tutaj się dzieję? - zapytałem, za nim Biedronka zdążyła się odezwać. - Wy mi wyjaśnijcie – warknął, a my po sobie popatrzeliśmy zdezorientowani – zobaczcie. Poszedł przed siebie, a my zanim. Czyżby to była sprawka akumy, a jeśli tak to czy to Marinette? Jeśli tak, to znaczy, że to przez zemnie. Nie chce myśleć, co planuje już Chloé dla Marinette. Kto, jak kto, ale ona niestety jest…nie zbyt miła. Delikatniej mówiąc. Ochroniarz zaprowadził nas do pomieszczenia, gdzie było pełno monitorów. Chciał nam chyba pokazać nagranie z monitoringu. - Możecie mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem to się wydarzyło – rzekł poirytowany. Puścił nam nagranie, gdzie postać o kobiecej sylwetce wchodzi do banku. Miała biało różowego irokeza na głowie oraz punkowy czarno różowy strój. Była lekko rozmazana i trochę przeźroczysta, w przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi. Na pewno była to kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem. Na moje oko miała mniej więcej tyle samo wzrostu, co Marinette mimo ogromnych butów. Czyżby to jednak była ona? Słodka, pomocna Marinette? Aż poczułem ukucie w sercu. Ofiara nie robiła sobie nic z krzyków ochroniarzy. Jeden chciał ją złapać za ramię, ale jego ręka po prostu przez nią przeleciała. Jakby nie miała materialnego ciała. Ot tak przeszła przez ścianę. Obraz się zmienił na inną kamerę, pokazywał ją jak szła korytarzami, a kolejni ochroniarze przez nią przelatywali. W końcu doszła do okrągłego wejścia do skarbca. Tak jak poprzednio przez niego przeniknęła. Teraz oglądaliśmy obraz z środka. Wyciągnęła coś podobnego do długopisu i pstryknęła nim. Jej postura stała się bardziej widzialna. - To pewnie w tym długopisie schowała się akuma – wydedukowała Biedronka. - Pewnie masz racje – przyznałem. W swojej wyraźniej formie wzięła jedną duża paczkę, w której prawdopodobnie były banknoty. Następnie ponownie pstryknęła długopisem, powodując, że ona i paczka się rozmazały. Potem zaczęła wracać tą samą drogą, co tam przyszła, nie robiąc sobie nic z ludzi, co chcieli ją powstrzymać. Co ja narobiłem. Marinette nie jest taka. To moja wina. Biedronka dziwnie się mi przyglądała. Nic dziwnego miałem minę winowajcy. - Ukradła milion euro, a my nie mogliśmy jej dotknąć – żalił się, chyba, szef ochrony. - Proszę się nie martwić, jak ją złapiemy wszystko wróci na miejsce – zapewniłem. - Trzymam za słowo – zagrzmiał groźnie oraz wskazał nam już drzwi. Przekaz chyba dość jasny. Razem z Biedronką wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Naszym oczom ukazał się istny obraz rozpaczy i zniszczenia. Dzieci płakały, dorośli się kłócili. - Pracowita ta Rozrabiaczka – podsumowała zniszczenia czarnowłosa. - To, co Moja Pani, idziemy jej szlakiem – zaproponowałam. Rzuciła swoim jo-jo, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Przemierzaliśmy Paryż wzdłuż szlaku kłopotów. A to tutaj ktoś starał się ugasić kosz na śmieci, a tutaj matka próbowała pocieszyć dziecko płaczące nad lodami na ziemi, a tutaj ktoś się kłócił o wylany napój, a to jakiś staruszek wjechał swoim wózkiem w grupkę ludzi i starał się przeprosić mimo ich wrzasków. Takie sytuacje zdarzały się wciąż, aż do Le Grand Paris, hotelu burmistrza. Do środka próbowała się dostać nasza Rozrabiaczka. - Hej, za takie sprawienie kłopotów czeka Cię porządny szlaban – zawołałem w jej stronę, zwracając uwagę. - O Biedronka i Czarny Kot, jak miło was wreszcie widzieć – ucieszyła się. Czy złoczyńcy cieszą się, jak pojawia się ktoś, kto może doprowadzić do ich klęski? Mnie się zawsze wydawało, że nie. - Dla kogo miło, dla tego miło – krzyknęła Biedronka i rzuciła jo-jo w kierunku Rozrabiaczki. Normalnie byłaby już związana, ale jo-jo przeleciało przez nią i rozbiło donice. Ojj… - Musimy ją zmusić by stała się znów materialna – powiedziałem, a nas łobuziak zaczął uciekać. - Ruszaj się kocie – wrzasnęła niebieskooka i ruszyła za Rozrabiaczką, a ja za nią. Dużo łatwiej by nam było, gdyby nie chodziła sobie na skróty. My musieliśmy przeskakiwać dachy, a ona przebiegała przez domy jak tylko chciała. Miała nad nami przewagę. W końcu nas zgubiła, a mnie zaczynały boleć mięśnie po treningu. - Tak jej nie złapiemy – zaczęła mówić Biedronka, gdy się zatrzymaliśmy – Musi się stać materialna, inaczej możemy się bawić w kotka i myszkę w nieskończoność. - Liczę na to, że nie będzie to jak w Tomie i Jerrym, bo w takim przypadku mamy przechlapane – zażartowałem sobie. Biedronka chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała. Chyba nie ma dziś humoru. - Musimy ją zmusić, by z nami walczyła – mówiła, beznamiętnie – przy każdym ataku będzie musiała być materialna i to będzie nasza szansa na zabranie jej długopisu. - Czyli musimy ją wkurzyć, lub…- zacząłem. - Zwabić naszymi miraculami – dokończyła za mnie. - Wpierw musimy ją znaleźć. To chyba nie jest takie trudne jak się nam wydawało, gdyż w tym momencie huk i fontanna wody wskazała nam drogę. Nie wymieniając ze sobą ani słowa ruszyliśmy w stronę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej była Rozrabiaczka. I w rzeczywistości tak było. Stała na środku jednego z placów w mieście. Teraz wzięła się za hydranty. Cudnie, co nie? Z każdej studzienki tryskała woda. Chociaż był jeden plus. Była wyraźna. Bez namysłu rzuciłem się w jej stronę z moim kijem, jednak zrobiła unik. Następny unik zrobiła przed jo-jo Biedronki, wpadając wprost w jedna z fontann. Gdy obiegłem ją, po drugiej stronie nikogo nie było. Stanęliśmy z Biedronką plecami do siebie. - Ty też masz takie uczucie, że to pułapka? – zapytałem partnerki. - Tak – przyznała. - Czyli tym razem to my jesteśmy myszką, tak? Nie powiem wolałem wcześniejszy układ – powiedziałem, a w odpowiedzi dostałem w żebra z łokcia – Ała, a to, za co? – zapytałem zły. - Za głupie żarty – odpowiedziała bojowo – Uwaga – ostrzegła, gdy nagle w naszą stronę pognał jeden ze strumieni. Potem jeszcze kilka, a Rozrabiaczki w ogóle nie było widać. - Dosyć tego, na trzy się stąd zmywamy – zaplanowała Biedronka. Gdyby nie to, że znów mogłem od niej oberwać, powiedziałbym, że już zostaliśmy zmyci – Raz, dwa…trzy. Każde z nas wyskoczyło w inną stronę. Ona za pomocą jo-jo na dach, a ja za pomocą kija na druga stronę placu, na którym byliśmy. Rozrabiaczka stała dziesięć metrów ode mnie. Ruszyłem na nią. Kątem oka spojrzałem na Biedronkę, która była na dachu. Dostrzegłem jak wykorzystuje Szczęśliwy Traf. Nie wiem, co wypadło, było to coś małego. Za to rozrabiaczka zmieniła taktykę i starała się dosięgnąć mojego pierścienia. Nasza walka z boku musiała przypominać bitwę o pilota. Ja starałam się sięgnąć po długopis, ona po pierścień. Już prawie go miałem, gdy obydwoje oberwaliśmy strumieniem wody. Przy okazji dostałam czymś w głowę. Gdy starłem się wziąć oddech, Rozrabiaczka rozglądała się, za czymś po omacku. Biedronka pomogła mi się podnieść, niestety w tym czasie nasza ofiara akumy znalazła długopis, który od razu wcisnęła. Nigdy nie zapomną jej miny, gdy nie zadział. - Może ten zadziałaby – zwróciła się do niej Biedronka, która miała prawdziwy długopis. Rozrabiaczka wytarła swoje oczy z wody i dostrzegła, że jej długopis jest czerwony w czarne kropki. Zamierzała się na nas rzucić, ale Biedronka zdążyła już zniszczyć przedmiot. Z ciężkim oddechem, przyglądałem się jak Biedronka oczyszcza akumę i przywraca wszystko do pierwotnego porządku. Paryż znów był miejscem gdzie panował ład i porządek. Przynajmniej taki jak wcześniej. Mnie najbardziej zdziwiło, że Rozrabiaczką nie była Marinette, jak się tego obawiałem. Była nią menadżerka Jagget’a Stone’a, Penny. To znaczy, że z Marinette nie jest jeszcze za późno! - Co, co się tu dzieje – zapytała zdezorientowana Penny. - Wszystko w porządku, zabiorę panią do hotelu – zaproponowała Biedronka – na razie Kocie – pożegnała się ze mną i już ich nie było. Na mnie też był już czas. W pierwszej kolejności chciałem iść do domu odpocząć. Ale w połowie naszła mnie znów myśl, że skoro Marinette nie była Rozrabiaczką, a została (trochę z mojej winy) upokorzona, to wciąż może być zagrożona. Zawróciłem więc do jej domu. Gdy wylądowałem na balkonie słyszałem jak z kimś rozmawia. Czyli już ma pocieszyciela. Wskoczyłem na poręcz jej balkonu i już chciałem uciekać, gdy klapa w podłodze się otwarła i wykazała z niej głowa dziewczyny. Nie poruszyłam się tylko obserwowałem jak ona do mnie spokojnie podchodzi. Oboje spojrzeliśmy przed siebie. Było już późno, zachodziło słońce. - Po co przyszedłeś – zapytała niepewnie. - No wiesz, gdy walczyłem wraz Biedronką z Rozrabiaczką, myślałem, że to Ty – wyznałem, na co ona spuściła głowę i się zarumieniła. Chyba zrozumiała, że widziałem ten filmik z jej pokoju – chciałem wcześniej przyjść, ale po drodze natknąłem się na wypadek koło Łuku. - To miłe, że chciałeś tutaj przyjść, by zobaczyć jak się czuje – przyznała, a na jej twarzy ukazał się delikatny uśmiech. - Nie mógłbym Cię, ot tak zostawić - uśmiechnąłem się uroczo do niej – lubię Cię i nie pozwolę być była źle traktowana – nie wiem czemu tak powiedziałem. Czułem tylko, że muszę się nią opiekować. To dziwne, ale nagle poczułem się przy niej dużo swobodniej niż przy Biedronce. To samo się tyczyło Marinette, która przy także się rozluźniła. Przez resztę czasu się nie odezwaliśmy. Obserwowaliśmy jak zachodzi słońce, od czasu do czasu na siebie spoglądając z uśmiechem. Z każdym spojrzeniem czułem jak moje serce mocnej bije. Kto wie, może to początek pięknej przyjaźni? A może nawet czegoś więcej? Zapraszam do poprzedniej opowieści. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:FF-zakończone